


it's a simple prank but hey it gets results

by Bonpri



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonpri/pseuds/Bonpri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amethyst, come on, if we don't hurry we won't be ready for the trick-or-trea-- GAH!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a simple prank but hey it gets results

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingayellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, @gingayellow! ouo/ Here's a treat for you (and a trick for Pearl)!
> 
> Pearl decided to wear her space suit for Halloween, because she doesn't understand _why_ humans picked this arbitrary day to dress outlandishly, but Steven had his lil' heart set on the Gems being at least somewhat festive this year, so. Meanwhile, Amethyst is just going to turn into a dragon when trick-or-treaters start showing up. Zero effort yet effective!
> 
> haha this drawing is 11x14" in person; I bit off more than I could chew trying to ink so much space, but it was also nice drawing this large for a change, aaaa


End file.
